


A Little Alleviation : Harringrove

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Cute Steve Harrington, Declarations Of Love, Forehead Touching, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: Harringrove ficlet from tumblrSteve and Billy share a sweet, intimate moment where Billy feels vulnerable about his feelings and Steve knows just how to comfort him.





	A Little Alleviation : Harringrove

It starts with Steve being led wordlessly towards the chair, Billy's calloused fingers circling his wrist and holding him firmly as he sits down, guiding him onto his lap. Billy’s eyes seem to glow as they search Steve's, the flames of the fire bathing them both in burnished light. Steve quakes when his wrist is released, those same fingers moving to delve into the thick mass of hair framing his face. 

Steve is as beautiful as ever to Billy, now especially so. His hair is as soft as it looks and falls between his fingers like molten silk. Tentatively they had begun to explore their feelings for one another, starting a few short weeks ago and intimate moments like these have often been wordless, affection unspoken.

A soft noise thrums with Steve's throat, almost like a purr and his eyes fall closed. Having his hair touched like this is far more enjoyable than he would have ever imagined and with his body falling lax, he allows himself to lean into Billy, his arms coiling loosely around the curve of his neck.

Billy's free hand rests on the small of Steve's back, fingers edging underneath the thin material of his shirt and gently tracing the contour of his spine. As Steve relaxes into him, their foreheads meet.

“Heh, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing this side of you.” Steve murmurs, allowing their noses to brush.

“Is that a good thing?” 

“Fuck yes. And it will never get old.” 

Billy detangles his fingers to brush a gentle caress over the others cheek. Steve's head tilts into the touch, eyes slowly reopening and regarding Billy with a fond look. 

“Only you get to see this.” He breathes. “Even if you are a brat."

Steve laughs, “You love this brat though don’t you?” A soft chortle is quick smothered by tucking himself under Billy's chin, hiding from the nerve and gall it took for those words to come out. Billy's frame goes rigid, the innocent question catching him completely off guard. The words tumble around in his head for a short pause and when he finally processes them, fear grips him.

The long-term connection of love and loss. The two things he associates together closely. If he is true to himself.. will he lose..?

How much longer will he deny himself?

Sudden clarity has him trembling. He needs to stop running.

“I do."

Steve's playfulness falters under the sudden declaration. Struck with a heavy feeling in his chest - an ache begins to linger. He moves back just a few inches, only to cup Billy's face with quivering hands. The look on his face is killing him on the inside.. he looks so scared and hurt, something Steve can definitely recognise and emphasise with. His thumb ghosts Billy's lower lip, eyes shining with emotion.

“I do too, you know. Don’t think you’re special in this you arrogant bastard - heh."

Their eyes connect and suddenly all the feelings, previously undefined and restrained are conveyed with unspoken sincerity. The urge to wrap Billy in his arms and simply hold him until the day fades is almost too much.

Intense and terrifying at the same time, Billy is yet to cease his trembling despite the affection caress of his cheeks. “Steve..” He whispers, elation taking over every other feeling as soon as the confession reaches his ears. The swell of emotion forms a lump in his throat and he swallows thickly, scared to speak as he just knows his voice will crack.

He flattens his palm over Steve's chest, feeling the thrum of a heartbeat. Fingers then curl into the fabric, clutching tightly as if he is scared he will disappear if he lets go. Leaning forward, eyes close. Lips crush together and the rest of the world fades away.

Steve's name had never sounded so sweet. It held such alleviation. Billy is something akin to an angel beneath him, the light bouncing of his hair like a halo, his skin warm and glowing. With the connection of lips, he finds himself immersed in a twine of body heat and love - no more barriers separating them. Lips push back with fervent eagerness, arms embracing Billy with unbridled security, losing himself in the moment.

For Billy, the passion behind the lips that kiss him back is so potent, it takes everything and drowns him with it. He quivers, feeling truly exposed and vulnerable yet at the same time, his hands are feverishly clutching at the fabric of Steve's clothes, craving more intimacy behind closed eyelids and embraced by the scent of Steve, Billy can feel all his fears melt away.

When they part, Steve watches Billy with adoration, gaze taking in the plush lips that are moist and parted. He leans forward, palm pressing to his cheek. Swallowing the carnal yearning inside his chest, he crushes their noses together.

“Let's go upstairs."


End file.
